Destiny
by Alloverme
Summary: Sometimes two people meet again. And no matter what the circumstances are, they will know eventually that they belong together. AU Liley
1. Chapter 1

**Former IAmsterdam3 here, back with another story =) I think this is going to be a three-shot or something, but you'll find out eventually. ****Disclaimer: I do not own Miley and Lilly**

* * *

Lilly felt her hands getting sweaty as they walked up to the huge white mansion. Her fiancé, Thomas, took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Don't worry so much. Everyone will love you," he reassured.

Lilly wasn't sure about that, but felt more calm immediately. He always had this effect on her.

After one year of dating, Thomas had asked her to marry him, which was now a month ago. She looked down at the hand Thomas didn't hold, and saw how the huge diamond on her engagement ring sparkled in the rays of the afternoon sun.

After a long time of dating, Lilly still had never met anyone of his family because of the distance. Not even his parents. She and Thomas owned a beach house together in Malibu. But for the occasion on finally meeting his family, they had both come to Tennessee for the weekend, where his parents owned this huge family mansion.

Nervousness settled into her again and she looked up at her fiancé. "But what if they don't like me?"

His green eyes sparkled as he looked down at her. Lilly took in the sight of him. He was a handsome man, with his short, dark blond hair, green eyes and strong jawline. His face was neatly shaven and he had chosen his best and most expensive suit to wear over his strong and muscular body for this occasion. White teeth were revealed as he amusingly smiled at her.

"Honey, trust me, my family is not that bad."

They had now reached the door and Lilly let her hands glide over her navy blue dress. She and Thomas had both agreed on this one. Thomas said it brought out her ocean blue eyes. Her long blond hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves, and Lilly had chosen to keep her make-up simple to not make her look too plastic.

Thomas rang the doorbell and just a few seconds later, the door opened. A good-looking, middle-aged woman opened the door. She wore a red dress, and had put up her long hair for the occasion. Her presumably expensive jewellry sparkled in the light. She smiled warmly as she quickly hugged her son first, and then directed her attention to Lilly.

Lilly smiled nervously and held out her hand, but Thomas' mother was having none of that. She wrapped her in a big hug as she said, "It's so good to finally meet you, Lilly."

She pulled back and said, "You are not allowed to call me Mrs. Brady, just so you know. You're family now. You can call me Judith."

"Oh, but she's not family yet," said a deep and manly voice behind her. Lilly looked up and looked into the eyes of a man with short grey hair and a mustache. He had the same green eyes as Thomas and Lilly figured that this must be Mr. Brady. He smiled as he extended his hand. Lilly took it and winced slightly as he shook her hand in a firm grip. "Nice to meet you, Lilly. You can call me Henry."

As soon as Lilly walked further into the house, more family members walked eagerly up to her. She met Thomas' grandmother and grandfather from his mother's side of the family. Sadly, the two from his father's side had both passed away three years ago.

She also met his aunt and uncle. And after a brief conversation with them, Thomas led her to a group of 4 ladies. He gave them all a quick hug and then said with a smile,

"Lilly, I want you to meet my sisters and my cousins."

Two pretty looking girls wrapped her in a hug as they introduced themselves as Lisa and Leyla. Lilly could tell by their blond hair and green eyes that these were Thomas' sisters. And although she knew they weren't twins, they sure looked alike.

She then turned to a girl with sleek black hair. Her eyes were icy blue and Lilly thought her shy voice sounded weird, coming from her. "Hi, I'm Miriam, Thomas' cousin."

Lilly greeted her friendly in return and then turned to the last girl, who seemed to have distanced herself a little from the group. Shock waves surged through her body as she looked into the familiar face. Cautious looking eyes were watching her. They were blue-gray, just like the ones she very often thought about at night. Her full lips revealed her perfectly white teeth as she almost shyly greeted her.

"Hey."

Only now Lilly was aware of the hand between them which she'd extended. With a trembling hand, Lilly took it, painfully aware of the soft fingers pressing into the palm of her hand. And for a moment, the feeling that they had both felt ten years ago was there again.

"Miley Stewart," the girl spoke with her husky voice.

And with that, Lilly stopped holding back her memories and let them take over her.

_Flashback:_

_A sixteen year-old Lilly was standing against a tree as she looked out to the lake. At this time of night, the lake was beautiful, she knew that now. The full moon was reflected in the water and the stars sparkled on the calm surface. Lilly sniffled and closed her eyes. She thought about the fight she'd gotten into with her mom, before she ran away to the lake._

_She looked down and kicked against a dead branch lying on the ground, which landed with a plop into the lake. With her damp eyes, she watched how the water danced around the place the branch was now floating._

_She was startled out of her almost-trance as branches creaked and broke somewhere behind her under the weight of someone who was approaching her. Feeling a bit frightened, she quickly turned around, wanting to see who it was._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," spoke a husky and soft voice. _

_Lilly was amazed by the effect the voice had on her. Her heart almost immediately calmed down in her chest._

"_It's okay," Lilly softly said._

_The girl took another few steps towards Lilly. Now, standing in the bright light given by the moon, Lilly could study the stranger. Her dark hair almost seemed black in the light, but Lilly knew it wasn't. her eyes were intense as she looked into her own, and after a few seconds, her mouth creaked out into a friendly smile as she extended her hand._

"_Hey. I'm Miley Stewart," the girl spoke._

"_Lilly Truscott," Lilly smiled back. And when theirs hands connected, Lilly felt something that felt like a spark. It startled her, but she didn't retreat her hand. Not yet._

_End of flashback_

"Honey, are you okay?"

she felt her fiancé's hands on her shoulder. Once Lilly realised where she was again, she regained her composure. With a quick nod, she said, "Yes, yes, I'm okay."

She turned her attention to the woman standing in front of her again.

"Lilly Truscott," she introduced herself, like she already had ten years ago.

Miley nodded slowly as she held Lilly's eyes captive. Her voice was nearly a whisper as she said,

"I know."

And that's when when it struck Lilly. Miley remembered. Although she must have heard her name drop quite a few times here, since this family dinner was all about Lilly Truscott, soon to be Mrs. Brady. But she had read Miley's eyes like an open book, and she knew that she had read them correctly.

After sharing an awkward smile with her, Miley excused herself and walked off to the bathroom, the marble floor clicking under her heels.

Lilly watched her from behind as she left. Her hair was slightly shorter since their last meeting, but just like ten years ago, it fell beautifully past her shoulders. She had straightened it, making her look more mature.

_Of course she had grown up, _Lilly thought. It had been ten years since she had last seen her! But it was still weird to Lilly, how someone could change so much, but at the same time not change at all.

Miley wore a black, one-shoulder dress. It clung nicely to her body, and Lilly felt her face redden. She tore her gaze away from her as she tried to fight the thoughts away of how feminine and grown-up Miley's body looked. She turned around and tried to start a conversation with the others. Unfortunately for her, they were talking about Miley.

"What's wrong with her?" Lisa wondered.

"Yeah, she was just fine a few minutes ago," Leyla said.

"Maybe she's feeling a bit ill," Thomas said, sharing his thoughts.

"Yes, maybe…," Miriam mumbled and Lilly heard a tone in her voice that made her look at her. However, when Miriam noticed she was caught, she quickly turned her head and looked away from Lilly.

Lilly decided to let this incident slip and tried not to think about it. The subject 'Miley' quickly passed and wasn't brought up again before dinner was announced. Only then, Miley came out of the bathroom and walked straight away to the dinner room, where she looked at the namecards placed on the table, and sat as she'd found her seat.

The rest of the family followed right after that and much to Lilly's dismay, she was placed right in front of Miley. She didn't look at her and started talking to Thomas' aunt, Miriam's mother, who was sitting to her left. But not much of her words reached Lilly's ears, as she was unwillingly focused on the husky voice, making very little conversation with Miriam and Lisa, who were sitting next to her.

Lilly couldn't help but remembering their conversations ten years ago, which viewed a totally different Miley.

_Flashback:_

"_So, what are you doing here, all by yourself?" Miley asked._

_Lilly sighed. "I got into a fight with my mom."_

"_What was it about?" she asked, this time in a more softer voice._

"_Just…nothing important actually, that's the stupid part." She stopped and looked at Miley, who was in return looking at her, curiosity written all over her face. She knew she wanted to know what the fight was about._

"_You can tell me," she said gently._

_Lilly looked into her eyes and much to her surprise, she didn't really mind telling her._

"_I don't like it, here, in Tennessee. My mother wanted to visit granny, who lives here, but I didn't really feel like being isolated from the rest of the world, also not having the sea around me to surf, and not one place where I can use my skateboard properly. However, my mother started playing with my conscience, telling me granny would really want to see me again after so long, and all that. And now here I am: All alone, and no one to hang out with, especially when I really wanted to…"_

_Once finished, she took a deep breath. She was about to let the subject slide and wanted to now more about Miley, since she thought there wasn't really more to tell about her story. But Miley was thinking differently. Before Lilly could ask something, Miley had already done it for her._

"_So how long have you been here? Does your grandmother like it that you're here now? You think your mother is very upset with you?"_

_All kinds of questions left Miley's mouth before Lilly could even give an answer to the first question._

"_Wow, calm down!" she said with a small laugh. "You're the curious type aren't you?"_

_Miley laughed with her, and then softly said, "I just want to get to know you."_

_Miley shyly smiled at her and Lilly had to avert her gaze, hoping her blush couldn't be seen in the darkness surrounding them._

_End of flashback_

Lilly felt how tension set into her body as dinner was served. She hadn't known how much she'd dreaded it until now. The family would want to know everything about her, and what better time would there be than when everyone was sitting peacefully, while eating some delicious meal?

She sighed and pulled the napkin over her waist. _Let the Spanish inquisition begin,_ she thought.

"So, Lilly…," Judith began.

_Oh God_

"How have you two met each other?"

Well, that wasn't the hardest question. She felt how Thomas grabbed her hand which rested on the table. "We, uhm," she began, slightly laughing, "we actually met in a club."

The others shared her laugh and Lilly could hear some voices of surprise.

"Oh really? Most relationships which start out that way don't last very long. At least not with me," Leyla stated.

"I'm so glad it worked out for you two," Thomas' grandmother said, a warm smile directed at Lilly, who returned it.

"Yeah, well, we didn't immediately jump into a relationship. We saw each other there a few times, started hanging out, and things just…went from there."

"My my, Thomas, I don't remember you being such a party animal," Henry said with amused eyes.

"First time for everything," Thomas smiled.

"Speaking of which…," Lisa began. She leaned forward on her elbows and looked at Lilly with glistening eyes, who in return gulped at the look Thomas' sister was giving her. "Lilly, tell us about…your first kiss."

Leyla started to chuckle and nudged her sister with her elbow, who said something like, "What? I like juicy stories."

Lilly tried her best to ignore the panicked feeling in her stomach as she looked at Judith for a quick second. But she made no sign of scolding her daughter for asking such an inappropriate question during a family dinner.

She then moved her eyes to the person who sat across from her. She had been very quiet the entire evening and during dinner they had only shared brief eyecontact. Now however, she looked up and looked Lilly straight in the eyes, and Lilly could tell she was also in a quiet war with the panicked beast inside of her.

Lilly composed herself and took a deep breath before saying, "My first kiss was actually with a girl."

An awkward silence followed. Everyone was staring at her (even more than they had done before), including Thomas, whom she'd never told about her first kiss with a certain person.

"Really?" Leyla asked, clearly amazed. "How was it?"

"Leyla!" Judith's voice sounded, but that didn't stop Leyla from looking at Lilly with curious eyes.

Lilly felt how her cheeks turned red. "I-It was fine," she said, before quietly adding, "great, actually."

She saw how Miley quickly averted her eyes when Lilly looked at her. However, the soft blush that covered her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Lilly.

Another awkward silence seemed to follow. That was, until Thomas' grandmother said, "Well, come on! You have to give us a little more than that."

Lilly's eyes went wide, shocked to hear that, especially from a woman of her age. Not too long after that, others followed.

"Yes, what's her name?" Miriam asked.

"How did it happen?" Lisa asked.

Knowing that there was no way of getting out of this situation, Lilly looked at Miley again, softly pleading for help with her eyes, which she knew Miley couldn't give her. The smallest of shrugs could be seen on Miley's shoulders, and Lilly saw the same panicked looked in her eyes like a few minutes ago.

_Damn, here we go._

"Uhm, it happened during my summer holiday when I was visiting my grandmother in Tennessee," she started, "I had ran into the forrest after I'd gotten into a fight with my mother. I think I stood there for about half an hour before she…before she came up to me," she stopped to take a pause to breathe and it surprised her how easily she could tell it.

She couldn't keep the faintest of smiles off her face when she continued talking about her first meeting with Miley. "She walked right up to me and I felt immediately that I could trust her. She asked what I was doing there, and I just told her about all of my problems and insecurities. And unlike other people who were in my life at that time, she actually _listened_ to me," she stopped again to let her words sink in (and to wipe the dreamy look off her face).

She felt how every pair of eyes was on her. She looked at them for a moment. Almost everyone had a curious look on their faces, wanting to know how the story continued. Except for Thomas, who had put on his pokerface and didn't show any emotion at all, and Miley, who kept looking back and forth between her and Thomas, still the same look of panick in her eyes.

"What happened then?" Lisa asked. From the look she had on her face, Lilly knew she was picturing it like a cheesy romantic drama.

She shrugged and decided to end the story, for there wasn't so much more to tell. She didn't want to explain the kiss into details. It was so special en personal to Lilly, that she didn't want to share that with anyone else.

_Except for Miley,_ she thought.

She quickly shook that thought out of her head and said, "We talked a lot and then…it just happened. I went home not long after that."

She stopped talking and noticed that the others weren't satisfied with how she ended it.

"So, you started a relationship or what?" Miriam tentavily asked.

Lilly saw how Miley averted her eyes and looked down. She sighed before she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice, "No. She…left the next morning without telling me."

"Oh, "Miriam said, somewhat embarressed since that must have been very painful for Lilly.

"Sounds like you were in love with her," Thomas' grandfather said as he opened his mouth for the first time at dinner.

Lilly quickly shook her head. "No, no I don't think it's possible to fall in love with a person after knowing them for only two hours."

Thomas' grandfather shrugged, disagreeing with her as he took his wife's hand. He looked at her and said, "It happened to us."

Thomas' grandmother lovingly smiled at him and Lilly hoped that this sweet display of affection would lead the family to another subject, which wasn't focused on her first kiss. But just as Lilly thought it had, Leyla opened her mouth,

"Have you ever seen her again?"

Lilly looked up and threw a short glance at Miley, who was still looking down. But she knew she was listening very carefully to what Lilly was going to say.

"Actually yes, just recently."

"Really?"

"What happened?"

"Did you tell her?"

Questions were thrown at her and Lilly had difficuly trying to make something up. However, what she was about to say wasn't completely meaningless.

"No, she didn't see me. And why would I want to talk to her? Those few hours we've spent together were probably completely insignificant to her since she hadn't even made the effort to say goodbye."

The others at the table carefully nodded, understanding her. Lilly didn't look at Miley, but she knew she was watching her. Her words probably stung, but now Miley knew how much she'd hurt her ten years ago.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," the woman next to Lilly said.

"Probably not," Thomas said with a tone in his voice Lilly couldn't really place.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't," Judith quickly said, "Because then Lilly wouldn't have made Thomas this happy and then she wouldn't be sitting here with us at this family dinner," she looked at Lilly and smiled at her before adding, "I'm glad you're here, Lilly."

Lilly smiled back and after a few minutes everyone started talking about a lighter subject. Feeling satisfied and and the same time a bit sad, for a reason she didn't know of, she continued eating.

* * *

**So that was the first part. Please tell me if it's worth continuing. I mean I will continue it, but I really want to know what you guys think. So please be kind and press the little button right there =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can only apologise for not updating for a few months. I don't know what it exactly was that made me not updating my stories anymore, writer's block maybe, and I can't promise there'll be another update this week or the next. I just think it was/is the fact that I'm not that much into the whole Miley/Lilly fandom anymore. I know, it sucks.  
But anyway, I was looking through my notebooks today and found out that I had this chapter already finished a few months ago, so I decided to post them as soon as possible. I think I owe you awesome readers and reviewers that much. So I'm gonna stop talking now, I still feel ashamed for abandoning my stories like I did. A big hug to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter, you guys are fantastic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Miley and Lilly.**

Oh by the way, while I was reading through this today, I was listening to 'Overture' from the soundtrack of Loving Annabelle. I think it suits the story. I you want to, you can find it on youtube. 

* * *

Later, when dinner was finally over and everyone began to move into the direction of their bedrooms, Thomas grabbed Lilly's hand as they walked to his room.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Lilly nodded, and thought of what he could possibly want to talk about. He sounded serious.

The door closed as Lilly sat on his bed. _Their _bed for the weekend.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

He sighed and sat next to her. "Why have you never told me about your first kiss?"

Lilly was slightly confused. "Does that matter? You've never told me about your first kiss either." She tried her best to not let her voice sound accusingly, and she didn't know if she succeeded.

"There's no story behind mine, Lilly. I was drunk and it just happened. I can only remember it vaguely. But yours…," he sighed, "for you it wasn't insignificant. You were hurt deeply back then and I know you can still feel it now."

Lilly tried to deny that, but before she had opened her mouth, Thomas was already silencing her. "No, don't, Lilly. You know I'm right."

Lilly bowed her head slightly and didn't say anything. She knew he was right.

"I just wish you would've told me."

"I'm sorry, Thomas," Lilly said, and she meant it.

He didn't respond and continued slightly frustrated. "If I had known, then this would never have happened."

Lilly looked up. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at her for a few seconds, but then looked away again.

"Thomas."

His expression told Lilly that he didn't really want to tell her, but Lilly's voice made it clear that she wouldn't stop until she knew.

"You probably don't know how close Miley and I were when we were younger."

"What are you…?" Lilly said quietly, but she couldn't form a sentence.

"We told each other everything, Lilly."

She noticed how he put emphasis on the word 'everything', and realisation shot into her head. She got up and slowly, very slowly, pace through the room, arms crossed in front of her.

"That story you were telling at dinner…I heard it before."

Lilly shook her head, and only one word was racing through her mind:

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"If I had known, Lilly, I would never have invited her. My parents can't really get along with hers, so it wouldn't be weird. That's why her family isn't here. But even after a long time of no communication at all, I felt like I owed her, because of how close we used to be. And so I asked her to come, because I wanted her to meet you."

He ran his hands through his short hair and sighed. "If I had known how much she's hurt you, Lilly, then I would never have invited her."

Lilly watched as Thomas walked up to her and took her face gently in his hands.

"You love me, don't you?" he asked. His voice was soft, but there was a silent undertone daring Lilly to say no.

"Yes."

"You want to marry me?"

Short images of Miley flashed before her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. "Yes," she answered again.

The hint of a smile touched his mouth before he took her in his embrace. She heard how he inhaled her scent as he said, "You want me to make her leave?"

Surprised by his words and his slightly angry tone, she couldn't say anything for a few seconds. There was a part in her that wanted Miley to leave, but that was only a small part. She came to the conclusion that she couldn't bear it if she saw Miley leaving again. There were still some things that needed to be solved.

"No, it's okay, Thomas. It is."

He suddenly kissed her and Lilly let him guide them to their bed. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of blue-gray eyes shyly watching her out of her head as he undid her clothes.

* * *

The next morning, after having breakfast with Thomas' parents, the two of them sat at the table in the livingroom with Judith. Although the proposal had just been made, and both Lilly and Thomas didn't have any plans for the wedding yet, Judith insisted on discussing the wedding with them. Lilly didn't really blame her. Her eldest child was getting married and it would be the first wedding of one of her children. It was actually quite amusing to see Thomas struggling to tell his mother that there hadn't been made any plans so far.

"Oh, but you surely must have an idea about the date?"

Judith waited patiently for an answer, but when she got none she looked away, a look of light shock covering her face. "Oh, dear."

"Mother, we-," Thomas began, but was interrupted by someone walking into the livingroom. Miley stopped when she saw the three of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Before she even made a motion to leave again, Judith said, "Oh, no, it's okay. We're just talking about setting a date for the wedding. Would you like to join us?"

Miley looked utterly uncomfortable as she regarded the three of them. Judith was waiting eagerly for her reply, Thomas was looking out of the window, and Lilly was watching her with careful eyes.

"Erm, no, I don't think that's a good idea, but thanks."

Lilly looked as Miley uncomfortably put her hands in her pockets. She wore dark skinny jeans which were tucked into her boots, and a red, plaid blouse. Her hair fell losely over her shoulders, curling slightly at the bottom. If anything, Lilly thought, she looked like a real countrygirl. And it totally suited her.

"I'm going to head to the stables," Miley said, starting to leave.

"Ah, yes, I meant to tell you that," Judith said as she turned to Lilly and Thomas. Miley again stopped in her tracks.

"Everyone is out horseriding. Well, except for your old grandmother and grandfather, of course," she said to Thomas with a laugh, "They are walking around the forrest with Henry. Anyway, Lilly, you should join them," she ended, watching Lilly with glistening eyes.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Lilly said, and she meant it. Of course she wanted to get away from the wedding talk for a moment, but she'd always wanted to ride a horse. She stood up and Thomas automatically followed.

"Oh, no, not you son," Judith said, "I still have to talk to you about your weddingplans."

"But Lilly can't ride a horse."

"Well, Miley can help Lilly, now can't she?"

They all looked at Miley, who was again being put in an awkward position. "Uhm, yes, of course," Miley said, but everyone could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Then that's settled!" Well, everyone but Judith.

"Mother, there are no weddingplans yet. We've got nothing to talk about," Thomas tried as gently as he could.

Judith laughed it away. "Oh, that's nonsense. You must have _something _in mind."

Lilly cleared her throat awkwardly before heading over to Miley. She heard Thomas setting himself on the chair again and she knew he was pissed at Miley.

They walked through the beautiful house to the backdoors, stepping into the fresh air of the cool morning. Lilly inhaled deeply as a thought suddenly hit her.

"Wait!"

Miley, who was walking a few feet in front of her, turned around and curiously looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked with her deep voice.

"I don't think I'm wearing appropriate clothing for this."

Miley quirked one of her beautifully shaped eyebrows as she watched her from head to toe. Lilly felt her face redden under Miley's gaze. After long seconds, Miley said, "Don't worry, you look good."

Now it was Lilly turn to lift her eyebrow. Miley caught it and blushed as she quickly added, "I mean, to be riding a horse."

They shared a nervous smile before they continued their walk to the stables.

The whole walk Lilly kept stealing glances at Miley, who was walking next and slightly in front of her, taking in every detail. She had rolled up her sleeves, revealing her tanned skin. Lilly looked at her fingers. Long and slender. She remembered Miley saying she played the guiter. _Maybe she still does that now?_ Lilly wondered.

She wasn't able to stop herself from looking at Miley's left ringfinger. Nor a weddingring or an engagement ring could be seen. She felt her heart jumping slightly and quickly scolded herself for looking. Miley's voice brought her out of her trance.

"So these are the stables."

Lilly looked around, noticing for the first time where they were. The stables were huge and when Lilly thought about how many horses were held in here, she was again amazed by the wealth of the Brady family.

Five stables had been opened already, as the rest of the family had already made their way into the woods.

"Come on," Miley said, and Lilly followed her to a stable with a beautiful horse in in, almost white of colour. She opened the stable and gently petted the horse's nose.

"This is Blue Jeans."

"Blue Jeans?" Lilly said with a smile. When Miley grinned at her she said, "Cute name."

She watched how Miley lead Blue Jeans out of the stable and then went to grab a saddle. Lilly's eyes turned intense as she could see every muscle in Miley's arms when she walked back with the saddle in her hands. She looked away as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Meanwhile, Miley adjusted the saddle on Blue Jeans and placed the reins, making the horse ready for departure.

Lilly had closed her eyes and tried to block out her memories.

"You nervous?"

Lilly opened her eyes and quickly turned around. She tried her best to look comfortable, but Miley's eyes watching her made it a little more difficult. She didn't want Miley to know that she was indeed nervous as hell to be as close to her as they would have to be together on the horse.

"I mean, it _is_ your first time on a horse.

Lilly let out a sigh and awkwardly laughed. "Uhm, yes, I guess I am a bit nervous."

Miley returned a smile, but Lilly noticed how she eyed her a bit before turning around and graciously settling herself in the saddle.

Lilly almost wanted to smack herself against her forehead. _Come on, Lilly!_ She thought, _pull yourself together._

She turned to Blue Jeans and miley extended her hand as she looked down at her. "It's your turn now."

Lilly hesitated as she wondered of how on earth she would get on this creature. Miley smiled and nodded at her, and for a moment, Lilly felt the same feeling of trust again. She took miley's hand, and with some effort, she positioned herself perfectly behind Miley.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Miley asked, and Lilly could hear the smile in her voice.

"I guess not."

"Let's go then. There's a beautiful trail in the woods. I'm assuming the others have taken that trail also."

Lilly looked around and noticed how high off the ground she was sitting, or at least that's what it seemed to her. Starting to feel a bit scared, she tentavily began, "Erm, Miley? Where do I put my…I mean, where can I…?"

She didn't dare to finish her sentence, but found out that it wasn't needed. Miley looked slightly over her left shoulder as she put her arms behind her back, searching for Lilly's hands. Lilly shivered as Miley took her hands into her own and brought them around her waist. She almost stopped breathing as she felt how her front was now entirely pressed against Miley's back.

She suddenly felt very dizzy as her nose was now only filled with Miley's personal scent, mixed with her apparently vanilla hair conditioner. She could swear she could hear Miley's trembling breath before she softly said, "You ready?"

Lilly could only whisper a 'yes' as she tried to overcome this terrible familiar feeling. Miley took the reins and along with her feet, she guided Blue Jeans out of the stables and into the beautiful landscape.

* * *

While they were riding through the forrest, Lilly tried with her whole being to just concentrate on the view, but all she could think about was her body pressed against Miley's. They had been riding for half an hour by now and there hadn't been much conversation. Only now and then Miley would point something about the landscape out to her, but other than that, silence surrounded them.

Lilly sighed and wished she could just focus on anything but Miley for a second, but she knew that was an impossible task at this moment. Frustration grew deep in her as she closed her eyes and tried to block out Miley's smell. Miley must have felt her tensing up behind her, because she stopped Blue Jeans and shifted slightly so she could look at Lilly.

"You okay?"

Lilly leaned backwards as far as she dared. Her face being this close to Miley's was a little too much for her right now.

"No… I'm not okay," she stammered, avoiding Miley's concerned eyes.

Miley said nothing for a few moments, seeming to be deep in thought as she regarded Lilly. Once she noticed she was staring, she cleared her throat awkwardly and said, "Let's get you off this horse. You look a little pale."

She turned around again and succeeded in jumping off the horse without knocking Lilly off. She wiped her hands and then turned to help Lilly. But Lilly thought she could manage perfectly fine by herself and tried to hop off the horse without having to embarress herself. Her mission failed as she stumbled into Miley's arms once her feet touched the ground.

For just one very short second, Lilly savoured the feeling of having Miley's arms around her. Oh, how great those arms felt around her body. Muscular, yet feminine. Her eyes widened as her own thoughts scared her. She pulled back and almost pushed Miley away from her. Miley wore a confused face as she watched a disoriented Lilly.

"Lilly…," she began, but she didn't know what to say anymore. She took a step towards her, wanting to comfort her in a way words couldn't, but stopped when Lilly shrieked, "Don't!"

They stood there for minutes until Lilly turned around and stormed off. Miley quickly checked on Blue Jeans before she followed her. She found her standing by a small creek, her back facing her, looking down and watching the water. She decided to maintain her distance this time as she softly asked, "What's wrong, Lilly?"

For long moments only the sound of the water making it's way through the forrest could be heard. But then Lilly said something, so soft, it was almost a whisper.

"You know what's wrong, Miley."

Miley kept staring at the back of Lilly's head, but lowered her head as she realised what she was talking about. She had to admit that in her heart, she already knew what was bothering Lilly. She just hadn't wanted to talk about it yet, as she had been mostly busy with taking in the moment of Lilly being so close to her again.

Lilly suddenly turned around and knew that Miley could read in her eyes what she was feeling. Anger.

"If you want to help me so much, _Miley_, you can start by answering a simple question."

Miley's face maintained a blank expression, but winced inwardly as she heard the pain in Lilly's voice at the question.

"_Why_?_"_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry again for not updating.**


End file.
